Pokémon: Sinnoh Saga
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: A teenage boy is finally ready to open a new chapter in his life and venture out to see the world. After a fated run in with the champion of Sinnoh he now travels the region with his friends and is ready for this bold new step. Together, the boy and his friends dive into myth and legend as they also find the true meaning of human spirit and what its capable of.
1. Up and coming

**The first Pokémon fanfic I've done, I always wanted to get into making one but I never truly got around to doing it but I'm finally doing it. The original name of it was going to be Pokémon: Crimson but I'm sure that name has already been taken...somewhere. This is all based on the Diamond/Pearl/Platinum game's so you'll see some familiar dialogue here and there. If you could R&R that'd be great :3**

* * *

In this world lives creatures called Pokémon. Humans and Pokémon have lived, walked and played together for ages. Nevertheless, there are still numerous mysterious surrounding them. In order to find out more about these creatures, many scientists such as Professor Oak, Ivy, Birch and Rowan have dedicated their lives to Pokémon, learning and discovering many new things about them.

Our story begins in a small town located in the Sinnoh region. It's a small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start, a young boy who is yet to start his Pokémon journey.

-Twinleaf Town-

"Pokémon are by our side, always. I hope you understand the meaning of those words." An elderly man explained to a female news reporter who was apparently interviewing him in front of what appeared to be a lab in the background.

The reporter turned to the cameraman with a bright smile on her face, "Those were truly inspiring words. That concludes our special program, 'Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!' brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide net!" she gave a quick wink to the camera as she prepared to wrap up the interview, "See you next week, next time, same channel!"

After the interview ended commercials began to run as the commercials started everything went black before panning out to reveal a rather standard TV set, beside the TV was a white Wii console. A teenage boy tossed the remote on the floor and lazily went over to his bed. He laid back to rest his head on a pillow.

The boy's attire was pretty simple he had on a white undershirt, blue shorts and white socks. This was a typical "around the house" attire for him. He had short cut black hair and was fairly tanned with brown colored eyes.

"Man." He said with a smile, "I just can't wait to start my very own Pokémon journey!" he turned over to his nightstand and grabbed a lonely card. He gazed upon to card enviously as he held it up above himself, "It's kind of hard to choose between them though." On the card was the image of three Pokémon, "There's Turtwig the laid back grass type, Chimchar the cool fire type and Piplup the proud water type. All of them would make awesome partners…but I still won't be able to choose."

As he thought of his options on which Pokémon to pick for a starter a soft knock on his room door got his attention.

"André, are you up?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door, revealing the boy's name.

"Of course I'm up." he replied while sounding a bit energetic.

The room door opens and André's mom enters. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the symbol of a black and white Pokéball on the chest area. She had on blue pants that reached her calves. She was also wearing pink slippers that looked very comfy on the feet.

"I thought you'd be." She replied to his prior statement with a smile, "How are you?"

André rose up and sat on his bedside, "I'm fine mom."

"I can see you're pretty excited about tomorrow."

"Of course I'm excited. I finally get my Pokémon!"

His mom chuckled at his excitement, "You could've gotten it much sooner y'know, if you weren't afraid of them when you were younger."

Hearing his mother remind him of his trivial fears made him lower his head in embarrassment, "Aaaw, mom you said we wouldn't speak of that anymore."

A small laugh came from his mom's mouth but she managed to control herself from laughing loudly, "Oh right," she said innocently, acting as if she had forgotten, "sorry dear."

He raised his head up and smiled with his mom, "It's alright."

"Have you thought about which one you're going to pick?"

"No, not yet…" André looked back down at the card, "I want them all because I can't ever choose."

His mom approached and sat beside him, "You'll figure something out." her eyes drifted down to the three starter Pokémon, "But once you do pick your Pokémon will you be ready for the real challenge?"

André took his eyes off the card to look at his mom in confusion.

"I'm talking about your journey of course." She added.

"My journey…?"

She nodded, "Are you going for the Sinnoh league or maybe doing a few contests?"

"Nah I don't want all that pressure on me or my Pokémon."

"Huh? If you're not going to do either of them then what are you going for?"

André took a minute to think about what it was he wanted to do when he finally left, even he didn't know what he wanted now that he thought about it but it didn't stop him from eventually coming up with his own answer.

"I think I'll just go out there and show Sinnoh what my Pokémon are made of. I just want to meet lots of trainers and Pokémon. Have some fun, y'know?"

"Interesting, well, that's certainly a new one for me..." His mom replied. She was rather surprised at his answer.

André cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yup and I'm sure you'll be happy with what you'll be able to do once you get your Pokémon. Go new places, reach the limitless sky, and dive under the ocean."

Just hearing his mother's words made him excited as he began to fantasize about his own trip. As he daydreamed his mom stood up from the bed.

"It's getting pretty late you should probably hit the hay now so you'll be able to wake up on time to get your Pokémon. You've got to meet with the professor at 10AM."

André finally snapped out of his dreaming and came back down to earth, "Yeah, you're right mom."

"And don't worry about your bag because I already packed it all up for you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." After thanking his mom he laid his starter Pokémon card back on his nightstand. He then got underneath his covers and was preparing to fall asleep.

"Goodnight dear."

She turned off André's room light and left the room, closing the door behind herself. André slowly drifted off to sleep as night fell, heavily anticipating morning which marked the start of a brand new chapter in his life. He was going to make sure it was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

-The next morning. 11:34 AM-

As André continued to sleep in bed he was holding his starter Pokémon card in hand as remained still in his wild sleeping position. "…ugh, C-Chimchar use flamethrower, Mm dodge it Piplup and use water gun. N-no Turtwig don't give up you can do it." He wasn't a Pokémon but it looked as if he was using Sleep Talk, quite literally.

His sleeping wouldn't last long as the alarm clock on his nightstand was preparing to go off in a few seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… "GOTTA CATCH EM ALL! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!" the alarm went off in a catchy 90's tune.

"WAH!" André quickly woke up but fell outta bed from the alarm scaring him out of his sleep. "W-What was it!?" he jumped up off the floor in his Pokéball patterned boxers looking around frantically for the source of the noise, "Oh, it's just the clock."

André turned the alarm off and got back in bed…he seems to have forgotten what today was.

"Just a few more minutes…" he begged in his tired morning voice but then it hit him. He quickly rose up and turned to the clock, "Wait…11:35!?"

A few minutes later André tried to hurry and prepare himself so that he can get his Pokémon as he over slept. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and did his normal morning routine but in faster paces.

He ran back into his room and dressed himself. He threw on a black vest, which had a cool silver Pokéball symbol on the front, over his white T-shirt. He grabbed a pair of blue cargo pants and quickly, but safely, zipped himself up. He went underneath his bed and grabbed his new red and gray shoes, he didn't hesitate in carelessly tying the laces but it didn't matter to him he was running late.

After finishing up he quickly ran downstairs but in a very clumsy fashion, it was a result of not properly tying his shoes which he did more properly when he got off the steps. His mom was sitting on the couch watching TV but she looked over to André when she saw him.

"Aren't you running late?" she asked after looking at the clock on top of the TV.

"I know. How come you didn't wake me up?"

"I did." She simply replied, "Three times and you went back to sleep over and over again."

Yup…that sounded like him alright, knowing his own sleeping habits he didn't even bother at debating over who was right or who was wrong because he would've been wrong anyway.

"I'm leaving now!" He shouted as he dashed over to the front door.

"Wait don't you want to eat something first?" André was already out the door by the time she even asked her question. After he left she noticed his bag sitting by the door, "Wait! You forgot…your bag." She sighed after her son's departure.

-Route 201-

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man how could I have forgotten about my darn Pokémon!?"

As André is running through the grass he accidently stepped on a sleeping Bidoof which cried out its own name. André took a step back after feeling the Pokémon he stepped on.

"W-What was that?"

The Bidoof angrily rose up from the grass. "Bidoof!" it shouted.

"Oh wait were you the thing I stepped on? My mistake little guy."

"Bidoof! Bi!" it pouted.

André saw that the Pokémon was obviously still upset about being stepped on and he didn't know what to do about it.

"W-what is it that you want? I don't have any food so-"

Before he could finish his sentence five other Bidoof rose from the grass to see what was wrong. After a brief conversation with the injured Bidoof the five other Pokémon turn their attention to André who was intimidated by the devilish stare they were giving him.

He took one step back, "Um, hehe, you guys look kinda angry…it almost looks like you're going to attack or something..." he smiled nervously hoping what he said wasn't right.

The Bidoof angrily charge for André. They attempted to attack him with a tackle or bite attack but André managed to avoid their attacks and run. He quickly made his way down route 201 making his way for Sandgem Town to get to Professor Rowan's lab.

"Today is just not my day!" André shouted to himself as he ran for his life through the grass but luckily for him it appears he outran the Bidoof. He looked back and saw that there were no Pokémon chasing him. "Oh, hey, I think I lost em." A smiled formed on his face as he looked ahead and saw the town in the distance, "Sandgem Town!"

"Bidoof!" was shouted from a patch of grass not too far from him. As he was running another Bidoof jumped from out of the grass and gave André a massive tackle attack, making him fly into a tree. He grunted in pain after making impact.

André sat up against the tree as the Bidoof swarm surrounded him. There was nothing he could do to protect himself from the wild Pokémon. The Bidoof slowly approached the cornered human. Suddenly the Pokémon dashed forward. André held his arms up and closed his eyes.

"S-Somebody…help!" he begged.

"Quick, Piplup, use bubble beam!"

The sound of a young girl's voice got the wild Pokémon's attention as a powerful bubble beam attack is launched from the water type Pokémon, Piplup. The duo may have saved André but the attack only managed to get the Bidoof rage off of André and onto them.

"Leave him alone!" the girl demanded with a brave and defensive tone.

The Bidoof all charge at the young girl and her Piplup but the duo remained still, the girl held her hand up and pointed toward the attacking Pokémon.

"Give em a whirlpool!" she ordered with a confident smile.

The girl's Piplup raised its arms and created a large whirlpool. The Piplup threw its arms forward and threw the attack directly at frustrated Bidoof. The attack was able to overwhelm the attacking Bidoof, trapping them all inside the giant whirlpool. The whirlpool flew high up into the air and soon disappeared as a twinkle in the sky that quickly blinked out.

"Great job Piplup!"

The Piplup proudly bumped its own chest after its trainer thanked it for a job well done. She took out a Pokéball and held it up to the small water type. Afterwards a red light beamed from the center of the Pokéball which formed a red outline around Piplup before withdrawing back inside its ball. After returning Piplup the girl approached André.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

André chuckled as he looked upon the girl who saved him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She extended a hand out to him to help him up, André looked down at her hand and allowed her to help him up.

"Thanks a lot for saving me. I would've been done for if you hadn't shown up."

The girl smiled as she put Piplup's Pokéball back inside her bag "I'm just glad I got here when I did."

"Yeah…" André softly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but, again, thanks for everything."

"It's no biggie. My name is Platinum by the way."

Physically it appeared that Platinum was around the same age as André, if not the same age then at least one year younger, she was wearing a white beanie with a Pokéball print on it. Her hair was a dark bluish-grey which matched her eye color, complimenting her hair were two gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. She also wore a very stylish red scarf that dropped down to her waist. Her current attire consisted of a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. She also had pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. On her right wrist was a golden bracelet.

"It's great to meet you Platinum, my name's André."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said with a brighter smile.

"Oh yeah that's right!" André suddenly exclaimed in mild panic.

"What is it?"

André smacked his forehead with an open palm. "I was supposed to meet professor Rowan so I could get my starter Pokémon, I'm super late!"

"You must be the new trainer the professor was talking about."

"You knew I was coming?"

Platinum nodded, "I'm the professor's assistant and he told me of the new trainer that was coming." She took André's hand and quickly led the way to the lab in Sandgem Town. "We should hurry! I hope it's not too late."

"You're not the only one…" André quietly mumbled under his breath as he followed Platinum's lead.

* * *

**Ending notes: Ok, chapter 1 is done and I'll be getting to the second one soon...maybe when I wake up or something lol. I'm sure all of you already know that Platinum is Dawn but I just had to give her a new name to distinct her from her anime counterpart who is also named Dawn but of course Dawn(game) and the Dawn(anime) aren't the same and are two different characters but with the same look. I'm sure this is getting confusing so I'm just gonna stop, in a nutshell Platinum is Dawn(game).**


	2. The first step

After a small walk down route 201 Platinum and André arrive in Sandgem Town, the location of the region's professor.

"And here we are." Platinum said to André upon arriving at the lab.

André was amazed how much bigger the lab looked when standing in front of it, "So this is the professor's lab?"

"Yup, you ready?" Platinum turned to André with a confident smile.

"Of course I'm ready."

The two walk into the professor's lab and Platinum lead André to Professor Rowan who was having a conversation with a young woman who had impressively long blonde hair and grey colored eyes. She wore black trousers, a long black coat and a black top underneath. For accessories she wore a black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 black clips in her hair.

"Professor, he's here." Platinum spoke to get Rowan's attention.

Rowan turned to the two but his attention was soon directly on André. Rowan's stare slightly intimidated André.

"Hi professor" André finally spoke, "my name is André and I'm…I'm here for my Pokémon."

Rowan took a look at his watch, "It's a bit late isn't it?"

"I-I know…I overslept." André said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping the professor wasn't mad at his answer.

The professor could only sigh at the boy's answer, "I don't know how to tell you this, but, the starter Pokémon that we were giving out to the new trainers are gone."

The bad news hit André hard but there wasn't anyone else to blame but himself and he knew it. He clenched his hand into a fist from frustration but being angry wasn't going to help, he exhaled and accepted the news.

"…I understand." The sadness in his voice couldn't have been more apparent.

Professor Rowan placed a hand on André's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know you must've been really looking forward to this day."

"It's alright. It's my own fault for not being ready, there's no one else to blame but myself."

"Taking responsibility, huh?" the blonde woman joined in the conversation, "I like that in upcoming trainers."

André, Rowan and Platinum turned to her as she approached with a smile.

"Do you really like Pokémon?" directing her question at André.

"Of course I like Pokémon." André immediately replied.

"And you were supposed to start your journey today right? Well I can give you a Pokémon if you'd like, that way you will be able to start your journey."

Hearing this strangers kind offer filled reestablished hope in the young boy's eyes, "Really!?" he asked in pure excitement, he could barely contain the volume of his voice "That'd be great!"

Seeing his enthusiasm caused the blonde woman to giggle, "It won't be one of the Sinnoh starters." She informed.

"It doesn't matter what Pokémon it is, I'll be grateful with whatever you give to me."

"I'm so glad you're kind toward Pokémon!" Platinum joined as she gave André a pat on the back, "If you weren't, I'd have to…well I can't really say…hehe." André couldn't help but laugh with Platinum.

The blonde woman turned to Rowan, "Professor?"

Rowan agreeably nodded, "Yes, it's fine with me."

André turned to the two adults, "Thank you Professor Rowan and thank you Ms..."

"There's no need to thank me. My name is Cynthia and it's a pleasure to meet you." Cynthia reached into her back pocket and brought out a small Pokéball, with a touch of the button in the center the Pokéball grew in size. "The Pokémon inside of this Pokéball is called Pichu and it's an Electric type."

André looked in awe as Cynthia gave him the ball, "Cool…"

Rowan quickly went over to his desk and back over to the group, "Since you're a new trainer I will give you this Pokédex, the Pokédex allows you to record information on the various Pokémon you will come across. Also I will give you 5 Pokéballs you can use those Pokéballs to catch Pokémon."

André all the starting equipment Rowan provided for him, "Thank you." He placed the five new Pokéballs in his pocket and held the Pokédex in his right hand while he held Pichu's Pokéball in the left. "Let's see how this Pokédex works. Pichu, come out!"

He held out Pichu's Pokéball and the ball released the Pokémon that was inside. The small electric type stood before André and the others and began to check its surroundings. André held the Pokédex up to Pichu, scanning the Pokémon.

**Name: Pichu**

**Number: 172**

**Type: Electric**

**Info: Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself.**

"That's so cool." André complimented as he continued looking down at his Pokédex.

"Hm…" Professor Rowan pondered as he inspected the Pichu.

"Is something wrong, Professor Rowan?" André asked.

"One of the ears is spiky…that's strange. There has to be something more to it. This is quite a rare site, Cynthia, where did you find this Pichu?"

"When I was in Johto I found it at the shrine in Ilex forest, I went there because I've heard rumor of a Pokémon named Celebi has been sighted there, or so I heard."

Professor Rowan placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, "Speaking of that…professor Oak once wrote about Celebi and time travel in a research paper presented at a conference. Celebi can use its mystic power called time travel to travel to the past and future."

Platinum's eyes widened at Professor Rowan's statement, "So are you saying this Pichu has travelled through time?"

"It's possible." Rowan said as he turned to his young assistant, but he soon put his focus on André, "If this Pichu has travelled through time you should take extra care of it, André"

André saw the seriousness in Rowan's eyes and he nodded.

"Hey André why not give Pichu a nickname." Platinum suggested.

André looked down at Pichu, "I wouldn't know what to call it…I don't even know what its gender is."

"You can check its gender and moves using the Pokédex." Platinum explained.

André looked at his Pokédex with a surprised look. He didn't know the Pokédex was capable of doing so much. He held the Pokédex up to Pichu and as the Pokédex rescanned Pichu the option "Stats" appeared on the bottom touch screen.

**Name: Pichu**

**Gender: Female**

**Move(S): Thunderbolt, Volt tackle, Tackle and Iron tail.**

André looked down at his new Pokémon with a smile, "So, you're a girl Pichu?"

"Pichu!" the small Pokémon happily replied with a smile.

André looked over to Platinum, "Well I can't really think of a nickname for her."

Platinum giggled, "That's fine, I couldn't think of one for Piplup either."

The two shared a small laugh. Cynthia crouched down to Pichu to have a quick word with her, Pichu looked up at Cynthia.

Cynthia placed her hand upon Pichu's head and gentle pet her "André has promised to take care and accept you. He's about to go on his very first Pokémon journey and you're his first Pokémon. I know we've had fun in the past but I need you to work together with him and trust him so that you can be the best you can be."

Pichu didn't really have a home. She was only partnered up with Cynthia for a little while so she didn't really have a trainer either. Pichu took a quick glance at her new trainer and back to Cynthia, Pichu nodded with a cheerful "Chu!"

"Thank you." Cynthia grinned at the happy small Pokémon.

Pichu ran over to her new partner and climbed up to his shoulder, both trainer and Pokémon happy to be a part of each other's lives. Platinum was overjoyed for André since he was actually able to get his Pokémon today.

"So what are you going for, the Sinnoh league?" Platinum asked out of curiosity.

"Nah I'm just going to travel the Sinnoh region and meet people and Pokémon. I just wanna make friends, expand my horizon and better myself as a trainer."

Platinum's eyes widened. "The entire Sinnoh region?" she asked in awe, "Wow…wish I could go, that sounds awesome."

"Do you want to?" André asked in a friendly tone, "You can if you'd like."

"I'm the professor's assistant. I'd like to but-"

"No, no-" Professor Rowan stopped Platinum from finishing her sentence, "It's alright, go out and have fun. It'll be a good experience for you and Piplup as well."

Platinum looked at Professor Rowan in shock, "Do you mean that professor?"

"Of course, you should probably talk to your mom about it first."

It took a minute for the excitement to sink in, this wouldn't be the start of an adventure for André but for Platinum as well, "Thanks! Professor, you're the best!" Platinum turned back to André, "Alright now all I've got to do is get the ok from my mom."

"Want me to walk with you?" André kindly offered.

"Sure, if you want."

"Ok I will, where do you live?"

"Twinleaf Town." Platinum answered.

André was taken aback by Platinum's answer, "No way, I live there too."

"You do? I've never seen you around before."

"I recently moved to Sinnoh not to long ago so that's probably why."

Cynthia looked at André and then over to Platinum, "Well if you two travel together I wish that you nothing but success."

The two younger trainers were happy to hear Cynthia's kind words and gave an in sync "Thank you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you and your Pokémon in the future André."

André raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"I would like to have a battle with you and see the bond you've developed with your Pokémon."

It was pretty obvious André wasn't aware of who Cynthia was as he plainly agreed on a battle for that day by nodding with Pichu. "No problem." He agreed to their battle.

Cynthia held out her hand to the new trainer, "Let's both be the best we can be."

"Yeah." André locked hands with Cynthia and the two shook on their promise, which also signified a new friendship between them.

Afterwards André and Platinum left Professor Rowan's lab and began making their way to Twinleaf town.

"They're gonna be good trainers." Cynthia said softly. Rowan turned to her after hearing what she said. "Both of them have incredible potential there's no doubt they'll become great trainers."

Rowan nodded. "Yes. I agree."

"I can't wait to see what develops." Cynthia smiled from the thought of seeing how things would turn out in the future.


	3. The art of battle

After a short walk to Twinleaf Town André and Platinum went their separate ways to inform their parents about the news about travelling Sinnoh.

"Hey mom I'm back!" André happily stated as he opened the front door.

His mom walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea, "Oh, Andre! There you are."

André shut the door and presented Pichu, who was still sitting on his shoulder, to his mom. "I got my Pokémon."

"That's great!" his mom clapped her hands together in joy. "And you've already captured a wild Pokémon." Referring to Pichu, "I didn't know Pichu's were native to these parts."

André and Pichu looked at each other for a second. "No, Pichu is my starter. I couldn't get any of the Sinnoh starters because-"

"You were late." his mom answered, already knowing what the answer was.

"Right…" André continued with a mild chuckle, "but this nice lady, Cynthia, gave me Pichu instead."

Pichu greeted André's mom with a friendly "Pi, Pichu!"

"Oh how cute!" She gave Pichu a gentle scratch under the chin. "You might not have gotten one of the starters but at least you got Pichu."

"I know, I can't tell you how happy I was. If Ms. Cynthia wasn't there I wouldn't have her right now."

"Who is this 'Ms. Cynthia'?"

"I dunno." André shrugged.

Mom could only cock an eyebrow at André's answer, "Well…what did she look like?"

"She had long blonde hair with black burettes in the back. She seemed to be a fan of black because she had on nothing but black clothes and she's really cute." André wasn't very good at giving descriptions but answered the best way he could.

"Oh my…" she gasped.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"That sounds like THE Cynthia." André and Pichu didn't know what she was talking about. It was obvious from their stares they had no idea who Cynthia was, "The CHAMPION of the Sinnoh region." She clarified to the two before walking over to the TV to flip through channels.

She continued until she found a station that had a showing of past league battles. On the TV Cynthia was locked in battle with her partner, Garchomp. The duo was demonstrating their brilliant teamwork and powerful moves against an unknown trainer and his Flygon.

André and Pichu were amazed at how intense the battle was. "…Wait," André finally spoke, "why would she want to battle me?"

His mom turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Cynthia asked for a battle when we meet again…if I had known she was the champion I would've declined!" he stated in a mild comedic panic.

Pichu placed her paw on her trainer's cheek. "Pichu, Pi!" she encouraged.

"What is it Pichu?" André asked.

"I think Pichu is trying to tell you not to give up so early."

André slightly shifted his head back to Pichu. "You think we've got a shot?"

"Pi." She nodded with a smile.

André didn't want to let Pichu down so he smiled back. "Well if you think we can then…I guess we've got a shot."

"That's what I like to hear." André's mom grinned.

"Oh, mom, I forgot to mention that I'm going to be travelling with one of our neighbors." André added. "Her name is Platinum."

"Johanna's daughter?" his mother asked while sounding a bit surprised.

André was quite surprised himself by his mom's reaction. "You know her?"

"Yup." She quickly answered, "I met them when we first moved to Sinnoh."

André felt a bit guilty for not knowing sooner. "You could've told me you knew them…" he slightly muttered to himself. "Well mom, wish me luck. I'm going to go meet with Platinum."

"Don't forget your bag." She called out as André went toward the door. "I left you 3500 dollars in there."

André saw his bag near the door, he walked over to grab it but not before checking to see if he had all he needed. After a quick look around it appeared that everything was accounted for, his mom did pack his bag of course and she knew what was appropriate for starting a journey.

He threw his bag around his right arm and held the strap before putting his left arm through the left strap. "Thanks again mom."

Before André left the two exchanged a quick hug, "Good luck. I believe in you son."

"I'll make you proud." he promised as he opened the front door, "See you soon!" André left out the house and locked the door. "Pichu, you ready?"

"Pi." She nodded.

Before they could set out to meet with Platinum another local youth approached André and Pichu. Judging by his looks he was at least a year or two older than André. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow hoody over a black long sleeved shirt with a red strip going down the side of the sleeves. His baggy blue pants slightly covered most of his black shoes but it seemed to compliment his appearance.

"Yo, Dré. What's up?" he greeted.

André turned to the boy and recognized him. "Hey, Denvor, where've you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I've just been out training Zangoose and-oho!" he finally took notice that Pichu was on André's shoulder, "You've got a Pokémon?"

"Yup, I just got her today. This is Pichu."

Pichu raised her forearm at Denvor in a greeting manner, "Chu!"

Denvor put on a smug look. "Well Dré we've both got Pokémon now so there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" André asked.

Denvor's smug look was quickly substituted for a look of impatience, "Battling…" he plainly said.

"Of course…!" André stated in a tone to make it seem as if he was joking. He turned to Pichu, "What do you want to do?"

"Chu! Pichu, Pi!" It was pretty obvious Pichu was eager to have her first battle.

André turned back to Denvor. "I guess that's a yes."

"Alright" Denvor reached into his bag and took out a Pokéball, "let's have a good battle."

"Hey!" a familiar female voice called out to the group. André already recognized the voice as Platinum. She jogged over to the boys with mild pants.

"Hey, what's up?" André asked as she approached.

Platinum took a few seconds to catch her breath. "My mom said it was ok. We can travel together."

André gave a successful chuckle, "Cool."

"Is this a new friend of yours Dré?" Denvor asked upon seeing the friendly exchanges between the two.

"Yeah, this is my friend Platinum. We're going to be travelling together."

"It's nice to meet you Platinum. I'm Denvor. Dré and I were just preparing for a battle, would you like to watch?" Denvor held out his hand to Platinum.

Platinum took Denvor's gesture and the two shook hands. "Sure." She replied.

André grinned at Pichu. The thought of their first battle filled him with excitement. "Pichu, let's do it."

"Pi!" Pichu jumped off of his shoulder and onto the ground.

Denvor held out his Pokéball and brought forth his Pokémon, Zangoose. After getting some distance André and Denvor got into their positions and were ready to battle.

"You ready Zangoose?" Denvor asked his Pokémon of choice.

Zangoose huffed, "Zang."

Platinum stood on the sides, keeping a safe distance away from the field of battle. "I can't wait for this battle to get started." She stated in excitement.

As things got underway Platinum's mother, Johanna, approached her. "Platinum" hearing her mother's voice she peeked over her shoulder and saw her mom.

"Mom?"

"I thought you were supposed to meet with your friend."

Platinum eagerly looked back to the field. "He's about to battle now."

The battle began with Denvor giving André the first move. "Pichu use thunderbolt!" André commanded.

"PICHU!" Pichu shot electricity out of her cheeks. The speed of the thunderbolt took Denvor by surprise as it struck Zangoose and made it fall to its knees.

"Wow, strong thunderbolt." Denvor complimented. "Alright, Zangoose, hit Pichu with a tackle attack!"

After picking itself up Zangoose made a quick dash toward Pichu.

"Pichu, counter that tackle with another tackle!"

Following behind André's command Pichu charged for Zangoose at full speed. The two Pokémon both managed to successfully tackle each other however Zangoose managed to overpower Pichu and knocked her back.

"Pichu, are you ok?" André asked in concern.

"Good job Zangoose." Denvor encouraged his Zangoose as it backed up to him.

"P-Pichu…" Pichu muttered after standing back up.

"Can you go on?" André asked.

Denvor pointed forward, "Zangoose, use quick attack."

In the blink of an eye Zangoose dashed up to Pichu and hit her with the quick attack. Pichu is knocked back against the ground and is sent back toward her trainer.

"No!" André shouted with even more concern.

Pichu wasn't out just yet, she still had enough in her to stand back up but this time there was smile on her face.

"Z-Zang…" Zangoose's body began to twitch. With every twitch it grunted as if it was trying to forcibly make itself move.

Platinum was enjoying the battle on the side with her mom and she noticed something was wrong. "Mom, what's wrong with Zangoose?"

"Pichu's special ability, static, must've paralyzed it. Now it's unable to attack or move" Johanna explained.

Unbeknownst to the group Cynthia was watching the battle from afar with nothing but a smile on her face as she observed the growing bond between André and Pichu.

André held his arm out with an open palm. "Use volt tackle!"

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, PICHU!" Pichu yelled rushing toward Zangoose shrouding herself with electricity.

"Zangoose, dodge it!" Denvor commanded.

"Zang…" Zangoose replied still unable to move.

Pichu successfully tackled Zangoose with the volt tackle attack. The tackle sent Zangoose flying, making it land at Denvor's feet.

"Zangoose…" Zangoose moaned in its defeat.

André jumped for joy, "You did it! Pichu, alright! Huh?" the joy didn't last for long as Pichu was out as well…André didn't know that volt tackle came with recoil damage and with the hits Pichu took earlier it makes sense she was finished as well. The battle ended with a draw.

Denvor returned Zangoose to its Pokéball and smiled. "…Although you've only had Pichu for a little while you two seem pretty close."

André walked over to Pichu and picked her up, holding the small Pokémon in his arms. Surprisingly it didn't take long for Pichu to reawaken. She was greeted by the happy face of her trainer who was very proud of her performance.

"That battle was awesome!" Platinum commented as she ran over to André and Pichu.

André snickered to himself. "Thanks Platinum but it was Pichu and Zangoose who really made the battle that great."

"Pichu! Pi." Pichu closed her eyes and had one forearm on her side and the other in the air, holding a victorious pose. It was pretty obvious she was high in herself. Seeing Pichu like this made André and Platinum laugh.

As the two continued their friendly banter Johanna approached them, "So, André, you're the one Platinum's been talking about?"

André silenced his laughter and met with Johanna for the first time. "Hi, you must be Platinum's mom." He respectfully did a low bow to her. He watched his movement since he was still holding Pichu, "It's nice to meet you."

Johanna giggled. "It's nice to meet you too, my name is Johanna. I sure hope your journey will go well."

"It will. Platinum and I will catch lots of Pokémon. In fact, all of Sinnoh will know our names." André started to sound a bit cocky but that was most likely just the excitement talking.

Johanna was slightly surprised by André's words but since he was still young she didn't really take it as much. "…Wow. That sounds pretty intense, I wish you both nothing but success." Johanna then presented Platinum with her packed bag, "Platinum I already packed your bag for you."

Platinum took the bag her mother packed and held it over her left shoulder. "Thanks mom."

"You two have fun ok?"

"We will!" the two young trainers happily replied, the entire Sinnoh region was just waiting to be explored.


End file.
